In My Room
by sunsehunee
Summary: [PENDING] Luhan adalah segalanya di abad ini. Kaya, rupawan, disegani banyak orang. Tapi apa yang membuatnya lebih memilih berpisah dengan istrinya yang sangat dipuja orang? Jawabannya hanya satu; 'sesuatu' dalam apartemennya. /HunHan fr HHI Big Event 2/ Yaoi, RnR
1. Chapter 1

**In My Room**

 **©sunsehunee**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast: Luhan, Oh Sehun, Park Mina, Lu Jihyun**

 **Rating: M for bed scene and the conflict**

 **Genre: AU, Romance, Drama**

 **Summary: Luhan adalah segalanya di abad ini. Kaya, rupawan, disegani banyak orang. Tapi apa yang membuatnya lebih memilih berpisah dengan istrinya yang sangat dipuja orang? Jawabannya hanya satu; 'sesuatu' dalam apartemennya.**

 **Disclaimer: Tokoh adalah milik Tuhan, keluarga dan agensi. Saya hanya meminjam nama dan memiliki hak penuh atas plot cerita ini. Kesamaan dalam cerita bukanlah kesengajaan.**

 **Warning; bagi yang kurang menyukai BoyXBoy, cerita eksplisit, dan tetek bengeknya bisa segera meninggalkan laman ini. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima.**

 **Plagiarism please go away**

 **.**

 **Be aware of typo**

 **.**

 **Special for HHI Big Event 2**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter One: The Choice

Ada banyak hal yang menjadi faktor kebahagiaan bagi orang-orang. Kasih sayang, uang, dan kekuasaan biasanya menempati urutan teratas dari segalanya. Dengan semua itu orang-orang merasa dapat mengendalikan segalanya dibawah tangannya.

Sebagian orang tentu dapat meraihnya dengan mudah dan sebagian lagi hanya menganggap jika memiliki ketiga hal diatas secara bersamaan adalah kemustahilan yang hanya bisa kau dapatkan dalam mimpi. Namun sayangnya, Luhan masuk ke dalam golongan pertama. Ia telah memiliki segalanya. Ketiga-tiganya sekaligus.

Jabatan menggiurkan di perusahaan milik ayahnya, keluarga yang menyayangi dan mencintainya, rekening di bank dengan jumlah yang sangat fantastis, bahkan orang-orang yang patuh juga menghormatinya. Dengan tambahan paras yang rupawan, ia telah menjadi idola bagi rakyat Korea.

Hanya satu kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan hidup Luhan secara keseluruhan —sempurna. Orang-orang kemungkinan akan setuju jika mereka diberi kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hidup seperti orang lain maka msereka akan memilih kehidupan Luhan pada urutan paling pertama.

Ya, terimakasih, tidak perlu memuji karena Luhan sudah biasa mendapatkan pujian semacam itu.

Hanya saja, apa yang ada di luar tidak selamanya sama seperti yang sebenarnya terasa di dalam. Tidak selalu sesuai ekspektasi adalah hukum mutlak dari kehidupan. Dan hal ini berlaku bagi Luhan si sempurna.

Memiliki segalanya ditambah dengan istri yang sangat cantik juga seorang puteri yang manis nyatanya tidak membuat Luhan bahagia jua.

Lalu, apa yang bisa membuatnya bahagia?

.

"Appa!" Seorang gadis kecil manis melompat ke pangkuan seorang lelaki yang baru saja mendaratkan bokongnya di sofa putih di kediamannya. Anak itu memperlihatkan sebuah gambar di tangannya dengan bangga. Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum dan mengelus sayang surai panjang anaknya itu.

"Pagi tadi sonsaengnim memberi kami tugas untuk menggambar orang yang paling disayangi, jadi aku menggambar eomma dan appa juga aku!" Jihyun bercerita dengan menggebu-gebu. Matanya berbinar-binar ketika ia sedang bahagia, persis seperti dirinya.

Luhan tersenyum tipis. Sungguh, dari segala hal di dunia ini, ia sangat menyayangi anaknya. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya bisa percaya pada kehidupan hanyalah kehadiran Jihyun.

"Benarkah? Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" Luhan bertanya setelah anaknya menyelesaikan ucapannya. Jihyun menarik kedua sudut bibirnya keatas, melengkungkan sebuah senyuman manis nan menggemaskan khas anak umur 5 tahun. Ia merangsek ke dalam pelukan Luhan.

"Aku menceritakan di depan kelas soal eomma dan appa. Kalau eomma dan appa itu hebat!" Katanya bahagia. Ada jeda sesaat sebelum ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Tapi seorang temanku mengejekku karena eomma seorang idola. Dia bilang eomma tidak memperhatikanku. Apa itu benar appa?"

Jihyun menatap wajah ayahnya dengan mimik sedih. Dalam matanya terlihat sedikit harapan jika saja ayahnya menyangkal asumsi teman sekelasnya. Tapi diamnya Luhan sama sekali tidak membantu, itu hanya membuatnya merasa kalau apa yang temannya pikir adalah benar.

Sejujurnya, pertanyaan Jihyun sedikit banyak membuat Luhan bingung. Demi dewa, selama ini ia bukanlah tipe orang yang peduli dengan keadaan sekitar, jadi bagaimana bisa ia mengetahui apakah istrinya itu memperhatikan Jihyun atau tidak. Baginya, selama perhatian yang ia berikan pada puterinya tidak kurang maka itu berarti ia telah menjalankan tugas sebagai ayah yang baik. Tidak termasuk suami yang baik karena ia bahkan tidak pernah merasa memiliki istri selama ini.

Dan lagi, kenapa pada saat ini anak-anak umur 5 sudah bisa melontarkan pertanyaan semacam itu? Ketika Luhan 5 tahun, yang bisa ia tanyakan hanyalah tentang bagaimana caranya menulis namanya dengan benar.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah anaknya yang menunduk sedih. Tangannya ia bawa untuk mengusap puncak kepala Jihyun. Dengan senyuman tipis ia memberi jawaban yang sekiranya bisa membuat anaknya agak tenang.

"Apa Jihyun merasa kalau eomma tidak memperhatikan Jihyun? Jika tidak, maka teman Jihyun sudah salah."

.

Luhan baru saja akan memasuki ruangan kerjanya ketika dari tangga muncul seorang wanita yang sudah ia hapal sosoknya. Ia hanya meliriknya sekilas sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya kembali menuju ruang kerja.

"Dimana Jihyun?" Wanita itu bertanya tiba-tiba. Terkesan mengulur waktu agar Luhan tetap berada disana untuk memperhatikannya.

Luhan tertawa dalam hati, tidakkah ia bisa melihat pukul berapa sekarang ini. "Ini sudah larut. Harusnya kau tahu dimana dia sekarang," Jawab Luhan terkesan datar. Kemudian ia berbalik, menatap istrinya dengan tanpa emosi.

"Lebih dari itu, kenapa kau baru pulang sekarang?" Luhan balik bertanya, membuat Mina mengangkat alisnya. "Kau harusnya tahu pekerjaanku tidak memberiku jadwal yang sama setiap harinya."

Jawaban yang sama seperti yang ia lemparkan sebelumnya. Luhan ingin menertawakan Mina atas tingkahnga itu. Kenapa wanita itu tampak sangat santai setelah 'menelantarkan' anaknya dengan kasih sayang seorang babysitter?

"Kau tahu, aku lebih menyetujui jika kau mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan itu."

Mina menatap Luhan tidak percaya, ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Luhan lalu menatapnya penuh kemarahan.

"Kita sudah membahasnya," Ia berkata dengan emosi yang ia tekan kuat-kuat. Telunjuknya menekan dada Luhan. "Dan sekali lagi aku tegaskan, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan dunia showbiz ini," Mina berkata final kemudian berjalan menuju kamar dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakan. Suara aduan antara alas heelsnya dengan lantai marmer menggema di lorong.

Luhan menatap punggungnya dengan datar. Inilah, ia semakin yakin jika Mina hanyalah penjilat yang memanfaatkan kekuasaan dan popularitas miliknya saja.

.

.

.

Sudah sepekan ini kehidupan Luhan semakin kacau dan tidak teratur. Intensitas pertengkarannya dengan Mina semakin hari kian meningkat. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, mereka kini bertengkar dengan mengorbankan beberapa benda di rumah melayang sebagai pelampiasan emosi Mina yang tidak terkendali. Sedangkan Luhan, ia seperti biasa dengan mudah mengontrol semua emosinya agar tidak meledak-ledak.

"Kurasa perceraian adalah jalan yang paling kau butuhkan saat ini."

Luhan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang baru saja bicara. Pria jangkung itu tengah memeriksa berkas di samping meja kerjanya dengan serius. "Aku hanya memberi saran karena kulihat kau semakin galak saja akhir-akhir ini," Ia mengendikan bahunya ketika mendapati Luhan tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan mematikan.

"Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak mempercayai siapapun Chanyeol,"Ujar Luhan, ia mendongak untuk menatap Chanyeol. "Meskipun kau adalah saudaraku sendiri."

Chanyeol terkekeh dengan jawaban yang diberikan sepupunya. Selama hidupnya mengenal Luhan, selama itu pula ia tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran pria bermarga Lu itu.

Jalan pikirannya terlalu rumit dan berbeda dengan manusia kebanyakan. Prinsipnya untuk tidaj mempercayai siapapun dalam hidupnya agaknya mempengaruhi pola berpikir Luhan. Hidupnya terkesan monoton dan terperinci.

"Sudah kubilang ini hanyalah sebuah saran, kau bisa mengikutinya atau tidak. Lagipula, kulihat kau terlihat lebih nyaman berada di rumah 'keduamu' ketimbang berada satu atap dengan istrimu yang seorang idola nomer satu di Korea itu," Chanyeol memberi gestur tanda kutip pada kata 'keduamu' agar Luhan lebih paham maksudnya. Dan benar saja, reaksi yang lelaki Tiongkok berikan itu sangat sesuai dengan perkiraannya.

Luhan menegang di kursinya. Pegangannya pada pena di tangannya mengerat seiring dengan otaknya yang mencerna apa arti dari perkataan Chanyeol itu. Ia melayangkan tatapan intimidasi. Mencoba membuat sepupunya itu sedikit merasa takut akan dirinya. Tapi, ini Chanyeol, ia sudah kebal ditatap seperti itu. Jadi, balasan yang Luhan terima hanyalah seringaian menyebalkan dari wajah tampannya.

Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya sampai ia bisa berbisik tepat di telinga Luhan. "Tenang saja, paman dan bibi kupastikan tidak akan mengetahui masalah ini sampai kau sendiri yang mengatakannya."

Chanyeol berkata dengan pelan-plean. Suaranya yang berat itu membelai indra pendengaran Luhan lembut, namun entah kenapa untuk saat itu Luhan malah ingin merobek mulutnya. Ia memiliki firasat buruk untuk ini.

"Hanya saja, sebagai kompensasi, berikan aku promosi jabatan secepatnya."

—benarkan. Chanyeol memang tidak pernah tulus dalam melakukan segala hal.

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan ini Luhan tidak pulang ke rumahnya. Ia lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu lembur di kantor dan pulang ke apartemen ketimbang harus menginjakan kaki ke tempat dimana keributan itu berlangsung.

Masalah Jihyun sendiri, ia sudah menitipkan puterinya kepada orang tuanya untuk sekitar sampai bulan depan. Alasanya tentu saja mengerjakan projek besar yang harus diselesaikan tahun ini. Lagipula, orang tuanya mana mungkin bisa menolak kehadiran satu-satunya cucu mereka disana. Malah yang ada Jihyun akan sangat disayangi disana. Untuk itu Luhan tidak khawatir masalah apakah Jihyun kurang kasih sayang ataukah tidak.

Selama sebulan ini juga saran dari Chanyeol selalu terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Membuatnya sering tidak fokus dalam mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

Perceraian.

Sebuah kata yang tabu untuk diucapkan di dalam keluarganya.

Tidak ada yang menginginkan hubungan rumah tangga mereka berakhir dengan cara menggunakan jasa pengadilan seperti itu. Impian semua pasangan di dunia ini adalah berpisah karena maut yang memisahkan. Seperti apa yang mereka ucapkan pada upacara pernikahan dahulu.

Luhan bukannya tidak ingin bercerai dengan Mina. Sesungguhnya ia sangat-sangat ingin untuk segera berpisah dengan wanita itu bberapa tahun setelah mereka menikah. Tapi, Luhan memiliki pertimbangan sendiri untuk memutuskan apakah ia harus memilih tetap bertahan ataukah memilih berpisah saja.

Jihyun adalah alasan utamanya. Ia sangat tidak ingin anaknya mengalami semacan guncangan jiwa di usia belia karena mengetahu kedua orang tuanya berpisah hanya karena tidak saling mencintai.

Oke, mungkin Mina mencintainya, tapi ketahuilah Luhan sama sekali tidak menyimpan sedikit rasa pun untuk wanita itu.

Awal pertama mereka bertemu adalah ketika perusahaan Luhan memilih Mina sebagai brand ambassador untuk produk kosmetik terbaru perusahaannya. Saat itu Mina masih seorang model yang tengah naik daun karena wajahnya yang manis dan perannya di sebuah serial drama televisi nasional. Bisa dikatakan kalau Mina tengah menjadi idola para remaja saat itu.

Mereka kerap bertemu ketika proses pemotretan karena Luhan sebagai seorang wakil CEO menginginkan konsepnya sesuai dengan apa yang dia harapkan. Dan di sanalah semuanya bermulai.

Sejak saat itu Mina mulai mencari-cari perhatian Luhan. Ia kerap mengajak Luhan makan malam dengan dalih sebatas tanda terima kasuh karena berkat tawaran kerja sama dengan perusahaan Luhan, Mina dapat lebih dikenal oleh masyarakat. Ia juga terkadang meminta Luhan untuk mengantarnya pulang karena -sengaja- managernya tidak dapat menjemputnya.

Semakin populer seorang bintang maka semakin banyak pula paparazzi yang menguntitnya. Dan yang terakhir terjadi sebelum pernikahan mereka direncanakan adalah munculnya berita-berita di media kalau wakil CEO Amore Pacific tengah berkencan dengan model Mina. Dengan ini pula orang tuanya yang sudah mendambakan seorang cucu segera merespon dengab positif berita tersebut dan menyurunya untuj cepat-cepat menikahi Mina. Luhan bahkan tidak diberi kesempatan untuk menjelaskan kebenarannya.

Begitulah semua terjadi, mereka menikah ketika ia berusia 24 tahun lalu ketika ia 25 tahun Jihyun lahir bersamaan dengan naiknya jabatannya menjadi seorang CEO menggantikan ayahnya yang ingin lengser lebih awal. Karir Mina pun setelah menikah dengan Luhan semakin cemerlang. Bukan hanya ditawari sebagai model saja, tapi ia ditawari berbagai drama dan film juga. Mina benar benar populer setelah itu.

Jika dipikir-pikir, sejak awalpun hubungan mereka bukanlah hubungan yang baik. Jadi, kenapa tetap dipertahankan?

Lagi-lagi nama Jihyun menginvasi kepalanya. Memberikannya bayangan dari dampak-dampak negatif yang bisa timbul dari tindakannya yang gegabah. Jihyun bisa saja merasa trauma dengan perceraian mereka dan mendapatkan kehidupan yang menyedihkan kedepannya. Meskipun Luhan bisa menjamin anaknya tidak kekurangan kasih sayang dan materi apapun, tapi siapa yang tahu, ini adalah kehidupan anaknya dan ia hanya bisa membimbingnya saja.

Dan yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah menghubungi anaknya. Ia setidaknya harus menanyakan beberapa hal yang dapat memancing anaknya agar bisa mengetahui apa ia akan menerima jika ia dan Mina berpisah atau tidak.

Luhan mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam sakunya. Baru saja ia membuka kunci ponselnya, ID ibunya muncul tanda panggilan masuk. Segera ia menggeser bulatan hijau ke seberangnya.

"Ya, bu?"

Ia berharap suara ibunya yang akan menyapanya lebih dulu. Namun yang terdengar adalah suara isakan sedih anaknya.

"Jihyun?" Luhan memanggil khawatir.

"Kenapa menangis sayang?" Tanyanya lagi. Namun Jihyun tetap menangis , kali ini semakin kencang.

Luhan bingung sungguh. Belum pernah sungguh ia mendengar anaknya menangis karena hal yang tidak diketahui penyebabnya ini. Apalagi posisinya saat ini tengah berjauhan dengan Jihyun dan setumpuk berkas di mejanya membuatnya sulit beranjak meninggalkan wewenangnya saat itu juga.

Luhan menunggu dengan sabar sampai anaknya mau menceritakan apa yang membuatnya sampai menangis seperti itu.

"Appa..." Suara serak Jihyun akhirnya terdengar. Luhan tidak bisa lebih senang lagi daripada ini. Menekan rasa senang yang membucah dalam-dalam, Luhan mencoba mengontrol suaranya sebelum menjawab panggilan Jihyun.

"Iya nak?"

"Aku..." Ia berkata dengan lirih, "Aku membenci eomma,"

.

.

.

Pagi ini Luhan bangun dengan kepala yang pening. Ia mengamati sekitar sebelum sadar jika ia tertidur kembali di ruang kerjanya.

Mengambil segelas air mineral, Luhan meminumnya sambil memijat kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut karena terlalu banyak berpikir semalam.

Ia jadi memikirkan lebih banyak hal setelah Jihyun menelponnya kemarin malam. Tangisnya tidak berhenti begitu saja. Segera setelah ia melanjutkan ceritanya di sambungan telepon, tangisnya kembali pecah. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia sangat kecewa terhadap Mina. Bagaimana ibunya tidak mengunjunginya, menanyakan kabarnya atau bahkan sekedar mengiriminya sebuah pesan hanya untuk sebagai pengingat bahwa Mina masih memperhatikannya.

Jihyun juga mengatakan kalau ia sekarang percaya jika apa yang temannya katakan itu benar adanya.

Luhan memijat pelipisnya frustasi, semalam juga ia sudah meminta asistennya untuk mengambil surat perceraian di pengadilan juga menghubungi Jihyun agar bisa bertemu dengannya hari itu.

Mereka akan bertemu sore nanti di kafe dekat dengan kantor agensi Mina. Hitung-hitung sebagai hadiah kecil sebelum mereka berpisah, Luhan akan merelakan tenaganya untuk mendatangi Mina.

Luhan mengambil stelan cadangan yang selalu ia simpan di ruang kerjanya sebelum memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dari kotoran.

Dua puluh menit kemudian ia keluar kamar mandi dengan tampilan yang lebih baik. Tidak ada wajah kusut juga penampilan yang mengerikan. Saat ini Luhan sudah seperti dewi saja. Wajahnya menawan dengan tambahan kilauan-kilauan tak kasat mata yang memancar dari dalam tubuhnya.

Ia melirik ke arah ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja kerjanya dan menemukan sebuah pesan chat line yang baru saja masuk.

Setelah membacanya, senyum di wajahnya mengembang dengan sempurna. Ya, sedikit penyemangat di pagi hari rasanya akan membuatnya semakin yakin dalam melewati hari yang akan sangat melelahkan ini.

.

.

Mina memasuki kafe dengan langkah yang anggun. Ia segera menghampiri Luhan dan duduk di seberangnya. Senyuman manis terpasang apik di wajahnya. Ia menatap ke sekitar dan tersenyum ramah pada tiap orang yang menatapnya kagum.

Pencari muka, heh.

Tanpa ingin basa-basi lagi, Luhan mengeluarkan amplop berisi surat perceraian dari dalam tasnya. Ia lalu menyodorkannya di hadapan Mina tanpa ragu.

Dengan sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke dekat Mina, ia berujar pelan. "Kau hanya perlu menandatanganinya. Dan sisanya kita bicarakan lain kali." Luhan melirik ke arah pegawai yang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan segelas cokelat panas.

"Ah maaf aku memesankanmu cokelat panas di hari yang panas ini. Tapi orang bilang cokelat panas dapat menghilangkan stres," Kata Luhan dengan nada yang dilebih-lebihkan. "Hubungi aku jika sudah menandatanganinya," Ia menepuk pundak Mina sekali sebelum pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

Perceraiam mereka dilaksanakan sebulan setelahnya.

Luhan tidak menyangka jika Mina akan dengan mudahnya menandatangani surat perceraian itu. Pasti ada motif tertentu dibalik semua itu pikir Luhan ketika dua hari setelahnha menerima telepon dari Mina hang mengatakan kalau dia sudah menandatangani surat perceraian itu.

Dan jawabannya tidak lama Luhan dapatkan setelah hari itu. Hari-hari dimana media sedang kisruh dalam menyoroti berita perceraian mereka, Luhan mendapati adanya manipulasi cerita yang di sampaikan Mina kepada rekan wartawan.

Dalam setiap wawancaranya, Mina selalu mengatakan bahwa ia merupakan pihak tersakiti karena tidak mendapat perhatian dari sang suami dan memilih untuk berpisah.

Luhan rasa ia harus mengacungi kemampuan berakting Mina karena dengan itu ia tahu kalau Mina adalah penipu ulung. Terimakasih kepadanya karena dengan itu pandangan publik terhadapnya sedikit berubah.

Luhan juga tidak memberikan komentar apapun terkait perceraiannya kepada media. Ia hanya akan membiarkan Mina menjalankan segalanya sesuai yang ia mau dengan catatan jika ia sudah melampaui batas maka Luhan pun tidak akan segan-segan bertindak.

Tapi, sejauh apapun dan sekuat apapun ia berusaha menghindari media, pada akhirnya ia akan dipaksa untuk bicara di depan media juga.

Ia benci media sesungguhnya. Banyak manipulasi disana. Tapi, demi kebebasan hidupnya setelah ini ia akan melakukannya. Menghadiri presconference yang diadakan oleh Mina terkait dengan resmi bercerainya mereka.

.

.

.

Luhan berhenti untuk memasukan sandi apartemennya. Jemarinya menari perlahan di atas keyboard handle apartemennya. Hari ini tubuhnya benar-benar sangat lelah. Hampir remuk rasanya.

Menceraikan seorang idol ternyata semenyulitkan ini. Selain mengurus dokumen untuk dikirimkan ke pengadilan negeri, menghadiri sidang, nyatanya ia harus ikut dalam konferensi pers yang dibuat oleh pihak -mantan- istrinya. Ketahuilah, wartawan-wartawan itu benar-benar sialan sekali.

Luhan membuka pintu apartemennya dengan perlahan, tidak lebih lambat daripada ketika ia menekan password tadi.

Bau khas kopi menyapa indra penciumannya ketika tubuhnya baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah. Apartemennya terang dan ada musik yang diputar dari ruang tengah. Luhan tersenyum tipis, seseorang telah berada di sana.

Ia menaruh jas dan kopor kerjanya di sofa. Kakinya kemudian ia bawa ke arah dapur, tempat paling memungkinkan dimana seseorang yang tengah menunggunya berada pada jam-jam sepertinya.

Harum kopi dan sesuatu seperti bawang yang digoreng tercium semakin jelas ketika ia sampai di ambang pintu. Mengabaikan kesibukan seseorang yang tengah berkutat dengan wajan serta spatula, Luhan berjalan pelan ke arahnya lalu memeluknya dari belakang. Menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung tegap itu.

Yang mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba itu berjengit kaget lalu mematikan kompor sebelum berbalik untuk menampilkan senyum terindahnya kepada Luhan.

Tangannya menyingkirkan untaian-untaian rambut yang menghalangi pandangan Luhan.

"Bagaimana dengan 'urusan'nya?" Ia bertanya tiba-tiba, senyuman masih bertahan di wajahnya. Luhan memajukan bibirnya, sebuah kebiasaan yang hanya akan ia tunjukan kepada pemuda dihadapannya.

"Seharusnya aku menikahi wanita biasa saja dulu," Luhan berujar dengan sisipan nada sebal, ia membawa tubuhnya duduk di konter dapur. Membuatnya sedikit lebih tinggi dari pemuda jangkung itu. "Ah tidak," Ia segera meralat perkataannya ketika merasa ada yang salah dengan kalimatnya tadi.

Luhan mengalungkan tangannya di leher pemuda itu. Wajahnya secara perlahan ia bawa mendekat ke wajah lawannya. Dari jarak sedekat itu, Luhan dapat melihat ketampanannya tanpa kekurangan apapun. Sudut bibir pemuda itu terangkat sedikit. "Tidak apa?" Tanyanya sedikit penasaran.

Luhan menatapnya tepat di mata, "Seharusnya sejak dulu saja aku bertemu denganmu," Kemudian ia mengecup bibirnya sekali. "Seharusnya sejak dulu saja kita bersama Sehunie," Sambungnya dengan nada manja.

Sehun tersenyum miring. "Ya, "

Sehun merangkul pinggang Luhan kemudian meraih bibir mungilnya ke dalam jangkauan bibir tipisnya. Memberikannya sebuah ciuman memabukkan.

Luhan meremas sejumput rambut Sehun yang berada di dalam jangkauannya. Matanya terpejam, menikmati sengatan yang Sehun berikan setiap kali mereka berciuman.

Benang saliva tipis tercipta ketika ciuman mereka terlepas. Sehun mempersatukan dahi mereka.

"Ya, seharusnya memang seperti itu,"

.

.

TBC

.

A/N:

Yuhuuuuu~ FF baru dan ini adalah FF penutup untuk cacatan kalau aku harus menyelesaikan ff yang sudah aku telantarkan.

Kalau tidak ada hambatan dan adegan naena -coret- aku bakal tetep apdet di bulan puasa. Yah, menghargai lah kepada yang puasa. Atau aku bakal apdet chapter dengan konten naena ketika aku lagi libur puasa.

Mohon bantuan review dan follow/favorite FF ini ya :D

P.S: Kotak review menunggu dibelai

regards,

Sunsehunee


	2. NOT AN UPDATE, SORRY

Halo...

Sebelumnya maafkan aku yang tiba-tiba muncul di notifikasi kalian tapi maaf ini bukan sebuah update untuk chapter sebelumnya.

Disini aku cuma mau bilang satu-dua hal yang mana postan ini juga bakal aku hapus seudah semuanya clear.

Pertama, mohon maaf lahir dan batin buat semuanya. Aku gatau siapa aja yang udah aku polosin (g) Jadi baik sengaja atau engga aku harap kalian maafin aku /kemudian mewek/

Dan yang kedua sekaligus paling penting, aku memutuskan buat pending semua ff ku.

Ya, untuk yang challenge juga. Bukan tanpa alasan aku memutuskan hal ini. Kemarin, seluruh file ku hilang gak berbekas-termasuk FF. Seluruh chapter yang udah berusaha aku cicil jauh-jauh hari udah ga ada di disk. Yang mana belum aku copy data data itu ke komputer sama flashdisk. Disitu aku langsung down, nangis ga henti semaleman yang mana disembur sepupu karena berisik banget lmao.

Aku seenggaknya butuh waktu buat ngetik ulang lanjutan chapter chapter itu. Lain dari itu juga aku butuh nenangin diri, file file penting ilang dan gak ada yang lebih buruk dari itu. File maksiat gue yang bejibun juga termasuk T^T /HEH/

Akhir kata, aku mau minta maaf dan izin untuk pending semua ff sampai chapter lanjutan aku selesai ketik kira-kira 2 atau 3 chapter. Aku harap ini ga akan makan waktu yang lama karena demi kemanlyan Luhan yang sia sia aku juga pengen cepet cepet berpisah dengan ff lama dan hello ff baru /plak/

Semoga kalian enggak kecewa dengan keputusanku dan memakluminya. Dan kalau kalian ada beberapa adegan yang ingin ditambahin buat mempermanis dan memperpanas-coret- chapter chapter selanjutnya bisa tulis di kolom review atau PM saja aku.

Salam pramuka dan keep support OTP kita! Hokya Hokya!


End file.
